Cheerleading Frenzy
by kimski
Summary: First cheerleading competition held at Lizzie's school! HOW FUN! Well...I guess when Lizzie and Kate are competing agaist each other that may be another story!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any characters from the Lizzie Maguire Show.

Hope you enjoy the story!

Cheerleading Frenzy!

"I hate school assemblies!" whined Gordo.

"Me too." Said Miranda.

"Me three." Said Lizzie.

"Line up in your grades! Then sit silently on the floor!" yelled one of the teachers.

"Good Morning teachers and students" the principal echoed across the hall.

"Hopefully you all had a safe and enjoyable weekend. I have some exciting news for you all."

"Oh great. I bet you something else is banned from the school. First marbles cause the teachers think they are dangerous then playing cards cause they think there are too many arguments then fizzy drink from the cafeteria because it's too sticky! What next?" whispered Gordo.

"The school leaders have come up with a new and energetic competition. A cheerleading competition!"

Every single girls face went from a boring painful can't be bothered face to a whistling yelling screaming cheering just heard the best thing in my life face. But the boys didn't change a bit.

"Hush now, hush. There are a few rules. There will be six teams. But not every one will be in them. Rule number one. Every team must have a leader. This leader is in charge of all organization. Name of group, outfits, routine, practice time, lyrics and so on so on. No one else in the group can take responsibility for this unless the leader has given them permission. Rule number two. You cannot have a team unless you have two or more males in it. So males get out there and give it a shot. Rule number three. Once the six leaders are pronounced they then have to hold auditions for anyone who wants to be in the competition. To become a leader you must write in 50 words or less, why you should be a leader for your team then hand it into my office by Wednesday. You only have three days so be quick.

For the next ten minutes no girl was listening to the principal they were all thinking about the competition.

"Remember the bins are in the school grounds for a reason not just to look pretty so use them! Oh and don't forget to get to class on time. A few of you think school is for standing in the hallways chatting. I think I have covered pretty much everything so

everybody to class."

A stampede of people rushed out of the door to there lockers.

"This is so cool Miranda!" shouted Lizzie over the excitement of girls.

"I know! But I have to go to science so I will see you at recess!"

"Ok!"

"Gordo do you have English?"

"No I have French. Cya!"

Lizzie was left in English by her self. But she didn't mind at least she could have time to think about the competition.

Lizzie walked in and sat near the window behind Kate and her followers. It only took Kate about 1.5 seconds to start bragging to her so called friends.

"You know this competition is all because of me right? I mean I did talk to the school leaders." Bragged Kate.

"I know I will get leader but I can't believe we have to have two or more guys! That is so stupid. Shelly thinks she should get captain just because her mum can make costumes. I mean who says she can even do a cartwheel!" Laughed Kate.

Her followers pretended to laugh. She is like a queen to them.

Lizzie was about to burst.

"And Laura thinks she should get captain because she likes to dance. I mean she might like to dance but who says she is any good at it? You have to be good at everything and I think I cover all."

"Kate! Just because you are popular doesn't mean you are going to get captain!" Yelled Lizzie.

"Number one. Did I ask you Lizzie. Number two don't listen to other peoples convosations and number three I hope you don't plan on getting captain because I just don't think you are right for the part." Kate gave Lizzie an evil glare.

Lizzie turned back to her seat and sat there thinking why she didn't talk back. She got over it and then focused on proving Kate wrong.

Hey guys hope you like it! Please tell me what you think I am dying to here so I know whether to go on with the story or not!

Kimmyxoxoxoxoox


	2. Discussing the situation

I don't own any characters from the Lizzie Maguire Show.

Hope you enjoy the story!

Cheerleading Frenzy!

Part two.

After a long and boring double period of English Lizzie headed to the cafeteria.

"Over here Lizzie!" shouted Gordo.

Miranda and Gordo had already placed themselves down on the table scoffing their faces with junk food.

Lizzie grabbed her food, then headed over to Gordo and Miranda. She stared down at a really unappetizing meal. A hamburger, which was packed with tomato sauce and a crusty burger and a bottle of juice. She dumped her tray on the table and looked at Gordo and Miranda's empty trays.

"So Miranda have you thought about what you are going to write to become a leader?" asked Lizzie.

"Um well I was thinking that I shouldn't go for leader."

"Why not?" asked Lizzie.

"Well if we both get leaders that means that we wont be in each others groups plus I don't want to be in charge of so many rules." Replied Miranda.

"Miranda!" a disappointing Lizzie says.

"You should still go for it Lizzie! You will be great then when you get leader we can get a really good team and beat Kate!" said Miranda.

"Well will you come over after school and help me write it?" asked Lizzie.

"Of course. And Gordo better come too so we can use those scientific words he comes up with." Laughed Miranda.

"Hey those words earn me A's!" Gordo said quietly.

"So if I do get captain. How many people should we have in our team?"

"Well we need two guys plus you and me making four then maybe four more making an even number." Miranda said.

"Only eight? That's not very many." Lizzie said confused.

"Yeah but we only want people who are prepared to commit. Besides we don't want too many I mean we have to keep costumes in mind." Said Miranda.

"I guess. So what guys?" asked Lizzie.

Lizzie and Miranda both turned their heads to look at Gordo.

"Oh no. You are not making me get up in front of the whole school and show every one how uncoordinated I am!" Pleaded Gordo.

"But Gordo! We need two guys. We can help you anyway and if you are really that worried we can just put you in the back." Lizzie said.

"Nah I think I will stick to filming." Gordo said.

"Gordo you do realize that you don't do to well in sport which pulls your end of year marks down, but when you participate in school sports of any type that gives you extra points!" Miranda raised an eyebrow at Gordo.

"Well...that could help me. I guess." Gordo mumbled.

"So your in it! Great!" Shouted Lizzie.

"But...I...well!" The girls beat Gordo again.

Hey every one tell me what you think and give me some ideas to put in.

Kimmyxoxoxoxxo


End file.
